Fairy Tail's Little Game
by FT Lover
Summary: The guild is getting bored, and Mira decides to stir things up a little by suggesting a simple truth-or-dare game to Lucy. Rated T for safety. [hiatus]
1. Chapter 1: Mira Has an Idea

**I just randomly got this idea into my head, so I decided to write it down. Apologies to haters. Based off the fanfictions where everybody gets drunk and berserk, but the pairings might not be to your liking.**

**Disclaimer- Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.**

* * *

It was one of those nights at the guild where everybody was particularly bored for one reason or another.

And nobody likes it when that happens.

Down at the bar, Mirajane, who was currently standing behind the bar drying off a glass with a dishrag, decided that it was time to spice things up as she looked around at everybody, and her matchmaking skills suddenly kicked in. She inwardly chuckled. After all, the guild was unusually quiet today, so it wouldn't hurt to let everybody have some fun, right...?

Her thoughts were interrupted when a certain blonde Celestial mage made her way over to the bar and occupied a seat, groaning tiredly. She turned to look the newcomer's way. "Oh hi there Lucy! What's the matter?" she asked as she decided that the glass was clean enough and set it down, along with the dishcloth.

"Oh, it's nothing really, Mira. It's just that... it's so abnormally _quiet_ in here today," Lucy replied somewhat casually, nodding in thanks as the white-haired bartender set down a strawberry smoothie in front of her. "Is there something wrong? It's just weird."

Mira nodded in silent agreement. Figuring she could give the little idea in her head a try, she piped up, "Well, then, why don't we play a game? Maybe it could, you know, spice things up a bit here!"

"Oh yeah?" Lucy tilted her head slightly, contemplating the idea. "What game?"

"It's not gonna be complicated or anything, just Truth or Dare, maybe?"

"Oh... Sure then, I guess?" the blonde shrugged, not really bothering to contemplate much about the outcome. As long as the odd mood in the guild hall was gone.

Mira giggled slightly. "Okay, so-" she started, leaning on the counter top, but was cut off as a figure dashed in through the guild doors and bounded straight at Lucy.

"Hey Luce! Did you see that dork of an ice stripper? Oh, and, by the way, what game? Is it fun?" a certain salmon-haired dragon slayer shouted, garnering the attention of a couple of other mages sitting around the guild.

Lucy sighed. "Natsu, I thought you'd be the one who'd most likely know where Gray would be, since you always start fights. Oh, um, game...?" She turned to Mira, who nodded, before turning back to Natsu, who seemed slightly confused by the little exchange.

"Well, it's just Truth or Dare, I guess, because it's kinda dull around here right now," she explained simply. The fire dragon slayer's face lit up. "Cool! A game!" he cheered, obviously not exactly listening to her last sentence. "Can I play? I'm so gonna win!"

"Natsu..." Lucy sighed. "It's not a win-lose game-"

"Can I? Can I? Can I?" Still, he couldn't care less. He just wanted to win, and prove to Gray that he was better than him at games as well. Even though he had barely listened to Lucy explain what game.

"Okay, but no backing out then," Mira insisted, smiling somewhat cheekily.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!" Natsu threw his arm around Lucy's shoulders, causing Mira to stifle a giggle.

"Promise?"

"Oh c'mon, are we gonna play or not? What's up with this promise-y thingy?" Natsu furrowed his brows.

"Alright, alright, so-" Mira restarted, but was interrupted yet again by another noisy newcomer. Somehow, this ice alchemist magically appeared next to them who-knows-when.

"A game that the flame brain's gonna participate in? I'm gonna win against him! Count me in!" Gray announced loudly, sitting down on the stool next to his blonde nakama's at the bar. Mira smiled, and decided against telling him what would happen. Obviously he wouldn't listen.

She grinned as someone else joined the small groupie that was forming at the bar. "Juvia will not let Gray-sama be in a game with Love Rival alone! Juvia will join whatever Gray-sama joins!" the water manipulator cried, wrapping her arms around Gray, who started nervously unbuttoning the top few buttons of his shirt.

"Wow you guys, what's going on over here?" a petite bookworm curiously edged her way over to where the commotion was brewing. "It's kinda loud."

"Oh hey, Levy!" Lucy welcomed her best friend. "A game."

"Really? If you're gonna play, then I guess there's no harm in trying, right, Lu-chan?" Levy smiled back innocently. Mira giggled. "Alright! The more the merrier!"

Before she could repeat what she had repeated almost thrice already, _another two_ voices called out from across the guild hall. "Le-vy!"

The said blunette turned around, sighing, only to find her two fellow Shadow Gear members rushing towards her from across the guild hall. "Hey Levy, you wanna go on a mission with us?" Jet asked, Droy right behind him.

"Sorry guys," Levy replied apologetically, "but I'm gonna play a game with Lu-chan! I guess you guys could play if you wanted to, right Mira?" She turned to the takeover mage, who, of course, nodded enthusiastically. "The more the merrier!"

"Yay!" the two guys fell over at the thought of being with Levy, who sighed and turned away from the two.

"Hmmmmm? What's this little fuss all about, hmmmm?" Cana casually slid over to the bar where everyone was, still clutching her precious barrel, her cheeks tinged red due to the amount of alcohol that she had already consumed. "A game, huh? That goes great with a barrel of booze, so count me in, you guys!"

"What's goin' on here, Cana? What're these guys doing here?" Macao then made his way over, with Wakaba following shortly. "Whatever it is, I'm in. I've got a feeling that tonight's gonna be quiet, and we need some racket over here." Mira sighed lightly, not even bothering to start yet.

"Did I hear something about a _game_? Does it involve shooting?" Bisca interjected out of nowhere.

"No, Bisca... It's-" Lucy started, but her idiotic salmon-haired douche of a partner cut her off once more.

"Who cares?! Does it even matter? All you should care about is having fun, while I kick the ice stripper's frozen ass!" he cheered, whooping as he threw his arms into the air and danced around.

"Oh, alright, alright... Hey Al, wanna join?" Bisca shrugged before turning to her crush, who absentmindedly nodded as he polished his latest requip gun.

Elfman then popped up out of nowhere. "It's manly to join in Mira's game!" he proclaimed audibly, raising his fist in the air, causing Evergreen to make a miffed face. "Oh, shut up! How loud can you get?"

"Alright, you guys, how about we just announce this to everybody in the guild instead of sitting around here?" Mira suggested, in which everybody spoke their agreement and scattered from the bar area, leaving only the select few still sitting there, comfortable with the locations they'd found themselves in.

Soon enough, everybody- well, almost- was seated in the middle of the guild hall in a shape that represented an extremely lopsided circle, all spread out, sitting atop the tables, counter tops, and chairs. "Alright, you guys!" Mira clapped her hands together excitedly. "Okay, so- oh hey, Gajeel, why don't you join? You too, Lily."

Everyone turned to Gajeel, who was sulking in his dark little corner of the guild. He snorted. "No thanks, I ain't joining in on some stupid little game!"

"Aw, c'mon Gajeel, you aren't _scared_, are you? Even Mr. Icy Pussy Pants here decided to join in!" Natsu declared, receiving a shove and an insult from said person, before another mini brawl started and everybody sweat dropped.

"Yeah Gajeel, it'll be fun..." Levy trailed off and looked away, blushing slightly, causing Gajeel to make a face. Maybe Elfman wasn't kidding when he said that men were weak to womanly wiles. Not that he'd ever admit that. He growled.

"Fine, shrimp, only because it'll shut your yappin'."

"Hey!" Levy let out an indignant shriek, while Lucy giggled and elbowed her blue-haired best friend in the ribs, raising her eyebrows with a smirk, causing her to blush lightly.

* * *

"Okay, you guys, before we start, there are a few rules we need to go over," Mirajane beamed. "Number one! You can't back out of this game no matter what!"

A few hushed murmurs spread throughout the guild hall, but no one rejected the idea.

"Number two! You must do whatever we tell you to do when it's you're chosen to perform a task! Otherwise, you'll get some kind of penalty! Got it?"

"What about shots?" Cana interjected, raising a glass. "If you don't tell the truth or you don't do the dare, you have to take a shot!"

"... Okay! Great idea!" Mira beamed once more.

Lucy sighed. "I can tell this is gonna get messy really quickly."

"I agree," Gray muttered.

"Number three! Um... I don't know, just make it up as it goes, okay? Okay, now, let's get the game started!" Mira cheered, not even bothering to wait for an answer.

* * *

**This was a very random fic, like I've told you before. If you like it, PLEASE tell me, then I'll continue it. ^^ and please tell me what pairings you want. Personally, I really like RoLu, but I doubt a lot of people like that. :( if you want, I can also make the Twin Dragon Slayers come join the game or something, along with Crime Sorciere and all.**


	2. Chapter 2: Gray Gets A Blushing Burn

**Because some say that they want NaLu and no RoLu or StiCy, while some others say they like RoLu (yay!) and blah, I'll make a poll on my profile for you guys or something to vote. Thanks for the support!**

**Please read the author's note at the bottom for a notice/question/news flash! It's kinda important! Thank you!  
This chapter won't contain anything that exciting... I think.**

**Warning: This chapter contains some stuff from the anime (is that what a 'filler' is? Wow. I know SOOOO much. Sniff.).**

* * *

Chapter 2: Natsu Actually Knows About Stuff Like That

"... Okay, now, let's get the game started!"

As soon as those words left Mira's mouth, the front door to the guild slammed open with a loud bang, causing many to wince and rub their sore ears.

There, in the middle of the doorway, was... a large bejeweled horn?

"Erza!" Lucy exclaimed excitedly.

"What on Earth Land is going on here?" the redheaded swordswoman questioned, raising an eyebrow as she sauntered into the guild hall, holding the aforementioned horn up above her head with one hand. "Why is everybody staring? Did I do something _wrong_?" she narrowed her eyes at Gray and Natsu, who both shivered and huddled together.

"N-No ma'am!"

"That's good."

"Erza," Mira started, finally leaving from her usual spot behind the bar, and coming to sit down at the nearest table. "We were all just about to play a game of Truth or Dare-"

"_What_? Truth or Dare?!" someone squeaked nervously.

"-and maybe you'd like to join us?"

"I'm gonna win!" Natsu cheered, jumping up and dancing on the table while Happy faithfully yelled, "Aye sir!"

"A competition? Count me in!" the redhead piped, carefully putting down her large prize behind the bar and making her way over to where Lucy and the rest of Team Natsu was sitting.

"... Erza-san, I don't really think that's the point...?" Wendy interjected slowly, laughing awkwardly.

* * *

"Now, let's see who goes first!" Mira smirked. "Any volunteers?"

"Aw, hell, let's just get this over and done with," Gray offered, slightly miffed, yet suddenly clad only in his boxers, causing Juvia to lose consciousness, falling over.

"Uh, Gray," Cana pointed at the said person with her pinky finger, "your clothes."

"Oh crap!" he yelled, scrambling off to regain his lost articles. A few people chuckled, while Natsu jeered, "Ha! Serves you right, stupid Ice Princess!"

The ice alchemist was back within seconds, his and Natsu's foreheads pressed together as they started biting insults at each other, before being separated by none other than everybody's favorite fairy queen.

"Behave yourselves!"

"Y-Yeah! We're b-best friends, see?" The two wrapped their arms around each other's shoulders, feigning friendship, causing Titania to nod approvingly.

"That's good to hear. Now, Gray, you just volunteered, correct?" Erza asked.

"Uh, yeah. I guess."

"Oooo-kay!" Mira, who had been pouring out the alcoholic beverage in numerous thin glasses, snapped her fingers as she put down the bottle. "Let's see-"

However, just as she was about to ask Gray to pick from the two choices of 'truth' or 'dare', the door slammed open for the umpteenth time, causing many to look up in confusion or slight frustration.

"Well, looks like the whole gang's here," a strangely familiar tone voiced, and the person it belonged to smiled.

"Long time no see, everybody! Lamia Scale's come to visit, with love!"

"It's a great thing that you're all here."

"Isn't that..." Lisanna trailed off.

"... Lamia Scale? What are you guys doing here?" Lucy piped.

"Well, Lucy, we just wanted visit you... With love." The buxom, love-obsessed pink-head seated herself across from the Celestial spirit mage.

"What does love have to do with that?" Lucy sweatdropped.

"Gray, I see you still haven't gotten rid of that nasty stripping habit of yours. Ur would be ashamed," Lyon commented, crossing his arms. Gray scowled and mimicked the other ice mage's movements.

"You're one to talk, Lyon."

Wendy grinned as Chelia skipped over and shifted aside to make room for her. "Hi, Chelia! How have you been?"

"Hi Wendy!" the Sky God Slayer giggled cheerily, "No need to be so polite!"

"Sorry..."

"Hey, you guys, why don't you join in with our game of Truth or Dare? The more the merrier!" Mira smiled gracefully as she was handed a few more trays full of empty glasses by Kinana, who had placed herself behind the bar temporarily, taking over the Take-Over mage's shift.

"Truth or Dare? Sounds fun!" Sherry remarked delightedly, clapping her hands together. It was no doubt that her head was swirling with thoughts about Lyon and Ren.

"Okay, NOW let's start!"

"Yeah!"

"Who goes first?"

"I'm going first!" Everybody turned to look at Natsu, who was dancing around on the table, waving his hand in the air. Everybody sweat-dropped. Who knew what this oblivious idiot had in mind? It probably wouldn't be that good.

"Okay, Natsu!" Mira giggled. "Now go!"

"Oh yeah! Suck it, Ice Face!" Natsu taunted, sticking his tongue out at Gray, who growled and turned away. "Anyway- hey, Ice Princess, don't turn away from me! You're up, idiot!"

Gray spun around. "What?"

"Truth or Dare, moron?"

"Whaddaya think? I'm not gonna get outdone by you! Dare!"

"Alright!" Natsu smirked evilly, cackling as wickedly as he could muster, and rubbed his hands together. "I dare you to- oh hey, Mira, how about the first half of the players who get drunk will have to be the servants of the other half for a month?"

Mira's eyes widened, and she grinned. "Oh yeah! I totally forgot! Let's do that!"

Everybody gaped, while Cana, who was already downing her barrel, laughed loudly. She was sure going to have a great time.

"Okay! Stripper-"

"Don't call me that, Ash Face!"

"Okay, Icy Ass, I dare you to- oh whatever, get over here an' I'll tell ya!"

"Yeah, what?"

Natsu leaned over and whispered the dare in Gray's ear before withdrawing his head and laughing out loud while the ice alchemist's face fell immediately, and he leapt backwards. "What the hell! Why would I do that?" he yelled.

"You gotta, or else Mira and Erza are gonna punish you!"

"... Fine." Gray slumped over as Natsu jumped down from the table and shoved him out of the guild hall, while everybody watched incredulously. What on Earth Land did Natsu do?

Everybody subsequently burst into chatter, curious about what Natsu said. A moment later, however, the Fire Dragon Slayer burst back into the guild hall and quietly closed the large hall doors, before snickering and turning around to face everyone.

"Hey guys!" he hissed loudly, his back pressed against the guild doors. "Okay, I want nobody to move! At all! No matter what happens! And don't say anything! Got it?"

"Um, Natsu-san, what's happening?" Wendy asked naively. Natsu blinked at her for a minute before snapping back to his senses.

"Oh! I dared Gray to-" he grinned, before jumping back up as he heard a banging on the door. "Anyway, don't move! Nobody move! Or else! Got it?"

Everyone could only nod dumbly as the pink-haired pyro snickered yet again in approvement and walked back out, only to drag a blindfolded Gray in behind him by the elbow. "Okay, here! Go!"

"Shut up, Flame Brain! I can walk myself!" Gray snapped, scowling, but still obediently started stumbling around between the tables, sighing at his misfortune.

"Gooooo, Gray!" Cana yelled, and everybody started joining in with the cheering, anxious to see who'd be the lucky- or unlucky- one.

Natsu snorted as he watched the ice mage suddenly trip over somebody's foot. "Bahaha! You've done it!"

"Ah, Gr-" the person started apologetically, only to be cut off as the ice mage somehow- it was amazing how he could, even without dragon senses or whatnot- cupped their face and smashed his mouth against theirs. A dozen of the girls gasped as he ripped off his blindfold, but continued kissing the mystery person, while another ice mage's mouth was currently wiping the floor.

After what seemed like an hour, the two ripped apart, and Gray finally opened his eyes, as did the other person, whose facial color could put even Erza's hair to shame. The exhibitionist gaped, his face also suddenly steaming. "Uh, J-Juvia...?"

"G-Gray-sama..."

Lucy stared incredulously at her partner. "Natsu..."

The said person turned to face her. "Yeah, Luce?"

"What was the dare?" Everybody also started asking the same question. Natsu sniggered.

"Oh, that... I dared Ice Princess to French kiss the first person he touches." Everyone remained silent.

"EHHH?"

"What?"

"How the heck did you even know what a French kiss was?"

"Hey, I heard that, Bickslow! I ain't dumb!"

"Really? For a while, we all sure thought you were." The soul controller stuck his tongue out at him, and everybody laughed.

"You wanna go?"

"Nah, I'm fine for now."

Mira squealed soundly, causing everyone's attention to turn to her. "Gruvia!"

The other girls also joined in the notorious chant as the guys (excluding Lyon, of course) started yelling and clapping in approval, "Gray and Juvia, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes-"

"NATSU!" Gray bellowed suddenly, effectively shutting everyone up. Natsu gulped audibly. "TRUTH OR DARE?"

"Uh oh. Natsu's in for it..."

* * *

**Sorry, BibidiBobidi, thanks for telling me that I forgot about Erza! I'm so sorry, Erza. TTATT**

**Alright, so, so far, here are the pairings (thank you, Guest, for suggesting them!):**

**Natsu x Lucy/Lisanna/Mirajane- UNDECIDED**

**Gray x Juvia- PROBABLY DECIDED**

**Elfman x Evergreen- decided**

**Erza x Jellal- decided**

**Alzack x Bisca- decided**

**Gajeel x Levy- decided**

**Happy x Carla- decided**

**Romeo x Wendy- decided**

**If you guys have any other pairings in mind, please tell me ASAP! Oh, and, please tell me some questions and dares, because I suck at those too. Results for those are suggested too! Thank you!**

**I'll also include mages from Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, Sabertooth, and Crime Sorciere, as requested. Somehow. Please tell me these guys' pairings too! Actually, Lamia Scale's here now so.. yeah.**

**One character can do more than one, but of course, that's only after everyone's gone once.**

**Thanks! Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3: Their New Impression of Natsu

**Thank you all so much for the reviews and support~ :D *hearts***

**I'm so sorry for not updating this earlier. I went somewhere for vacation for a week, and there was no wifi or anything there. Well, anyway, here's the next chapter. I'm completely unsatisfied with it, yeah, but I'll rewrite it when it comes around. Thank you all!**

**Contains some swearing! You have been warned! OnO**

**This chapter will be using **Ash Lite- former EST** 's suggestion for a dare, partly mixed with **kuku88** 's suggestion for a dare!**

**And yeah, I've decided that this'll be NaLu. Rogue gets paired up with no one. ^^**

* * *

Chapter 3: Their First (Or Not) Impression of Natsu

_Previously:_

_"NATSU!" Gray bellowed suddenly, effectively shutting everyone up. Natsu gulped audibly. "TRUTH OR DARE?"_

_"Uh oh. Natsu's in for it..."_

* * *

Murmurs spread throughout the room as everybody heated discussed over what outrageous dare Gray might come up with.

Natsu blinked, before quickly regaining his posture and jumping up with a determined grin. "Bring it on, Stripper Face! You'll never beat me at this!"

"Oh yeah? Says who?"

"Are you boys _fighting_ again?" Erza growled darkly at the two, who were already bumping foreheads and swinging insults back and forth at each other. They both turned to look at the sword wielder with a wilting look on their faces. "N-No, Erza... We.. We're best friends!" the two whimpered, limply hanging their arms around each others shoulders and attempting to do a happy dance. Everybody else burst out laughing as the redhead nodded in brisk satisfaction and leaned back in her seat, crossing her legs.

"Alright, Natsu, you ready?" Gray jumped back.

The pink-haired pyromaniac grinned his signature grin. "Whaddaya think, Stripper? Ready as ever!"

"Okay, truth or dare!" Gray challenged, also grinning.

"Aw, what the heck? What do you think?"

"Truth, 'cause you're such a wimpy sissy?"

"No, Dare! Screw you!"

"Augh, gross, Natsu, don't ever do that. I don't wanna be molested by some pink-headed freak, ever."

"Hahahaha, you think wrong, Pervert! Ahaha, Perverted Ice Princess!"

"Oh shut up. Okay, I dare you to-" Gray started, but was cut off.

"What? Say it!"

"I was _going_ to, moron!"

"Okay! Be patient, Mr. Icy Buttface."

"_What_ did you just call me?"

"Gray," Cana interrupted suddenly, "start the freaking dare already!"

"Fine-"

"And Gray?" She downed another glass of wine carelessly.

"Huh?"

She waved her hand in the direction of his midsection. "Your clothes."

"Ah!"

"G-Gray's hot body!" Juvia exclaimed dreamily, her hands clasping her blushing cheeks, as she fainted, her head hitting Gray's lap. Natsu burst out laughing as the Ice Make mage carefully nudged Juvia upright before comically bounding off across the guild hall in search of his precious garments.

"Yo, pyro!" he yelled from across the hall as he slipped on his black pants, causing everyone- with the exception of a certain rain woman, who was still passed out in her seat- to glance in his direction. "I dare you to go outside, do that monkey dance of yours half-naked- unless you're really just a wimpy chicken- in the middle of the town square!"

"Dance? Nooo, dance is _my_ thing!" Vijeeter bellowed.

"What?" Natsu eyed him wearily. "What kinda lame dare is that? Hahaha!"

"Just go... Oh, and, Lucy, can you go with him?"

The Celestial spirit user gaped. "Why me? Why not somebody else?"

"So you can make sure he does it."

"Okay, bye!" Natsu jumped up and started dragging Lucy out of the guild, much to the blonde's chagrin. "Let's go, Luce!"

"Wait, what? Hey! Natsu, let go! No way am I going with you!" she complained as the guild doors slammed shut behind them. "Nooo!"

Gray smirked.

"Hey Gray?" Mira asked, shaking him out of his mischievous thoughts. He turned to look at her. "Yeah, Mira?"

"There's another something to it, isn't there?"

"Wow, you're good. Of course there is. Anyone have a communication lacrima?" Gray remarked, before turning around from his newly found seat to look at the majority of the crowd.

"Juvia has one!" Juvia cheered, slamming a large, misty purple communication lacrima on the table in front of him. "Gray-sama, use Juvia's!"

"Um, okay... Anyway, here goes. Watch!" Gray held his hands over the purple orb, his hands glowing, as he tapped into his powers and fueled the ball. Moments later, a face appeared. Everybody gaped.

"Isn't that the Rufus dude Gray fought at the Grand Magic Games?" Wakaba commented, smoking from his pipe.

The said Memory Make mage smiled mysteriously and tipped his hat downwards slightly. "Well, who's this? It seems that I have..._ forgotten_ you."

Gray blanched. "Knock it off, Rufus."

"Alright," the blonde sighed tiredly. "What do you want, Gray?"

"Bring your guild members over to Fairy Tail, now. And remember to pass through the Magnolia Town Square! I hear that there's some sort of _event_ going on there."

"Why...?"

"Dude, just do it."

"Alright, fine, but remember, I'm not owing you any more favors or anything of the sort." Suddenly, another familiar, obnoxious face emerged on the screen, looking through it as if it was some unknown specimen, squashing Rufus' now somewhat irritated face aside a bit.

"Oh hey, aren't you Natsu-san's best friend?" the new blonde remarked, eyes wide. "Great to see ya! Where's Natsu-san and the hot blondie?"

Gray bristled slightly at the words 'best friend', but shrugged it off. "Yeah, Sting, just get your guild members' asses over here _now_!"

"Woah, okay, okay, why?"

"Just do it! Quickly! And, by the way... Remember to pass through the Magnolia Town Square. Now come on!"

"Fine, but if this is some sort of lame trick, I'll get you for it!"

"... Dude, you know, if you can't even beat Natsu, there's no way you can beat me."

"Oh, shut up! Okay, we're coming. Jeez. Calm your panties, bro."

"Whose panties are you talking about there?" Gray growled, face pressing against the lacrima.

Sting grinned toothily. "Yours. You're like, 3/4 naked! Exhibitionist! Okay, catch ya later, bro!"

The lacrima blinked, and switched off.

"Yeah, um, Gray? Your clothes," Mira pointed at Gray's now boxer-clad legs and his bare abdomen.

"... Crap."

* * *

"Hey, Natsu?" Lucy started, somewhat uncertainly.

"Yeah, Luigi?"

"You can let go of my hand now, you know?" She pointed at their linked hands. Natsu stared blankly at her.

"Why?"

"... Never mind, let's just go."

"Oh. Luce, you're so weird!" Natsu remarked, grinning cheerfully.

"Who're you calling weird?"

* * *

_At the Magnolia Town Square..._

"Okay, Natsu, apparently Gray wants you to do that weird butt-wiggling, hip-moving 'monkey dance' of yours right-" Lucy scanned the area, her eyes lighting up as she noticed the beautiful stone fountain in the exact center of the square. She pointed at it. "There!"

"Oh, okay!" Natsu nimbly clambered up the intricate stone carvings until he was sitting on top of the head of the large mermaid spewing water out from a large ceramic urn.

* * *

"I wonder why Fairy Tail called us," a certain White Dragon Slayer thought aloud, eyes looking towards the sky as his face contorted into that of a confused expression. "They wouldn't normally do that."

"Sting-kun, maybe you should be happy that they even invited us. It's a privilege," a white-haired Lisanna look-alike scolded, albeit lightly. "It would be great to see Lucy-san again! I wonder how well she's doing."

"Fro thinks so too!" an adorable green Exceed clad in a pink frog costume piped.

"You're right, Yukino. Sorry."

"That's okay."

"Of course it's okay! Everything that Sting-kun does is even better than okay!" a small, maroon red Exceed huffed proudly, boosting his already-egotistical partner's ego up a notch once more. Sting grinned in return. "Ha, thanks Lector."

"I bet my singing can beat Laxus'!" Sabertooth's Black Lightning God Slayer mused, eyes dancing as he thought about singing in front of everybody and getting himself bathed in roses and the like. "And Mr. Wizard Saint!"

"Fat chance," Sting muttered, looking away, while Yukino frowned at him.

"I have no memory of Orga beating Laxus," Rufus commented lightly, "or the 5th Wizard Saint, Jura, at that fact."

"Gah, you be quiet, Rufus."

"Alright, whatever you say."

"Hey, Rogue!"

"Hn?" Everybody's favorite Shadow Dragon Slayer looked up at his partner.

"Let's go challenge Natsu-san and Gajeel-san for another battle once weget to Fairy Tail!"

"Not interested."

"Aw, damn, dude, you're getting to be such a party pooper!" Sting whined, nudging his partner in the gut with his elbow.

"Sting..."

"Okay, okay, sorry."

"Look, you guys!" Yukino pointed ahead. "We've almost arrived at Magnolia!"

* * *

"Let's party!" Natsu cried, his vest already off, garnering googly-eyed stares from many fangirls, and started jumping up and down on top of the fountain. "Woot!"

Lucy sighed and sat herself down on the edge of the fountain, drifting her fingers lightly across the surface of the rippling water, feeling slightly miffed, "I don't think Gray really gave Natsu a proper dare, did he... He seems to be enjoying it." She glanced upwards, only to see a cackling Natsu wiggling his hips and shaking his rear as if it was the only thing he could really do. His actions had now gathered an innumerable amount of unbelieving stares, gaping mouths and bulging eyes.

She breathed out a defeated puff of air. "Yeah, he really is enjoying it..."

* * *

"Didn't that Gray person... didn't he say that we should pass through the Magnolia Town Square?" Yukino recalled, creasing her brows.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Maybe we should listen to him. He doesn't seem like a liar to me."

"You never know, but okay."

* * *

"Hey, guys..." Gray interrupted everybody from their separate conversations. They all looked at him expectantly.

He smirked. "You guys. Let's go see what exactly is gonna happen now."

* * *

Yukino gave a contented little sigh as the five (if you count the Exceeds, then seven) sauntered down through Magnolia Square, and smiled. "I like Magnolia! It's such a cozy town!"

"Fro thinks so too! People here are nice."

"I agree. Fairy Tail really chose the right place to- oh, look! That fountain's so pretty!" Yukino pointed at a large, intricately-carved stone fountain with a large mermaid on it. "That looks like Lucy-san's spirit, Aquarius!"

"Ya think?" Sting murmured, his hands carelessly stuck in his pockets as he squinted at the fountain, before he stopped suddenly. Everyone turned to look at him expectantly. "Holy crap, is that-"

"Fro sees Fairy-san!" Frosch cried excitedly as he spotted a certain someone sitting on the edge of the fountain, and quickly tottered over.

Lucy had been sitting there for what seemed like a century already, with her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. She couldn't believe Gray! Why did she, of all people, have to be the one to accompany her idiot of a partner to the town square, in front of everyone, and just _sit_ there like a moron, waiting for who-knows-what, while Natsu was dancing his crazy little 'monkey dance', and had already gathered the attention of quite a large crowd, which consisted of both passersby and... well, fangirls.

"Hey, isn't that the Salamander?"

"What the heck is he doing up there?"

"Kya! He has abs! Look!"

"Shut up, I can see them! Let me get a better view!"

"Go away, wench, cute mages won't look at anyone as ugly as _you_ are!"

"What kind of dance is he doing?"

"Let's do it with him! He looks like he's having fun!"

"Ew, no! Everyone's gonna see your ugly bra, sister!"

"Natsu-kun's a cutie!"

"His pink hair is like, totally awesome!"

"This guy's a real nut job."

"Do you think he's mental?"

"Who knows?"

"I wonder if that guy is Lucy's boyfriend."

Despite the fact that there was a large clamor right in front of her, Lucy's eyes were about to flutter closed when she heard a vaguely familiar voice, "Fairy-san!"

Her lidded eyes snapped open, and she lifted her head slightly, only to catch sight of a small pink thing running towards her. "... Eh?"

"Faaaairy-san!"

As Lucy was about to reply, the little pink thing- which she realized was actually that Sabertooth Exceed she had seen at the Grand Magic Games- stopped short, and stared up at the top of the fountain, before squealing, "Natsu-kun!"

Lucy suddenly felt even more miffed as the Exceed ran off once more, and leaned her head in her hands once more. _How. Very. Boring_.

"Woah, holy crap, is that Natsu-san?!" a new, obnoxiously loud voice rang out from nearby. _Hey, isn't that...?_

"I wonder where Lucy-san is!" another sweeter, more feminine voice piped. _Oh! It's really them!_

Lucy lifted her head once more, got up, and started gingerly making her way towards the sound of the group of voices she recognized.

"O-Oh my goodness! Is that really Natsu-san?!"

"Haha, my singing's better than his dancing!"

"Orga, I don't think that has anything to do with your singing. After all, from what I remember... Your singing skills aren't really top-notch."

"Agh, shut up, Rufus."

"Anyways, this sight is an eyesore. What on Earth Land happened? I have no memory of something this degrading happening."

"Haha, oh wow, Rogue, look at Natsu-san! What the hell is he _doing_ up there? Hahaha! He looks like a perverted idiot!"

"... What a humiliating sight. To think you looked up to him, Sting."

"You looked up to him too!"

"No, Gajeel is more of my interest."

"Psh, whatever."

"Hey, you guys!" Lucy called, finally pushing her way out of the gaping crowd. There, in front of her, stood 5 horrified Sabertooth mages, along with 2 indifferent Exceeds.

"Lucy-san!" Yukino hugged her upon arrival, while Rufus tipped his hat to her politely. "How are you?"

"Yo, Blondie," Sting swung an arm around her shoulder in friendly greeting. "Is that really Natsu-san up there?"

"... Yeah."

"Hahaha! Are you serious?" He burst out laughing.

"What do you think?!"

"Maybe I should call him!"

"No, don't-"

"HEY NATSU-SAN!" Sting yelled, cupping his hands over his mouth to increase the volume of the sound of his voice. The Salamander blanched at his voice, and turned his head, his butt still sticking up in the air.

"WHAT?"

"I NEVER KNEW YOU HAD THE GUTS TO SHOW YOUR AB-LESS BODY!" A bunch of people laughed at Sting's comment, causing Natsu's face to turn red.

"AW, SHUT UP! DON'T TELL ME YOU CALL THOSE THINGS YOU'RE SHOWING TO THE WHOLE WORLD RIGHT NOW 'ABS'? THOSE ARE LIKE, TINY CHICKEN TITTIES!" he screeched back, jumping to and fro, only to slip and fall down, cracking the head of the mermaid. A wave of laughter spread through the crowd.

"YEAH RIGHT!"

"Oh yeah? Then come up and let's see if you're better than I am! Ha!"

"PREPARE TO GO DOWN!" Sting rushed through the crowd and clambered up on top of the statue so he was nose-to-nose with Natsu.

"Shirt off! Unless you're too chicken!"

"Hell no!" Sting carelessly ripped off his top, causing a dozen of the girls to squeal- after all, two good-looking guys both had their shirts off- and threw his shirt straight at Lucy, who shrieked and ducked as it landed on an ecstatic Lector instead. Within seconds, both were shaking their butts and wiggling their hips with as much ecstasy as Natsu had when he got into one of the guild's common brawls, and had started drawing in an even larger crowd.

"Oh my goodness," Yukino blushed slightly as she took in the sight of a certain someone's shirtless torso, "this is getting really out of hand!"

Lucy only shook her head in mock despair.

* * *

Gray dashed over to the Magnolia Town Square, a lacrima in hand, grinning his head off- he couldn't wait to see what Natsu's dare would turn out to be like.

_Serves him right for humiliating me._

He turned the corner, and started powering up the communication lacrima. This was sure to be gold.

Erza, who had somehow decided to tag along, since all three of her teammates were already going to be over at the Magnolia Town Square, remarked solemnly, "I honestly don't know what those two are doing out there. I'm sure the mayor isn't going to be happy about this."

Gray smirked. "Yeah. Okay, we're almost there."

The two rounded the last corner, and, to say the least, were shocked beyond compare at the sight that stood in front of them.

A large crowd had gathered around the mermaid water fountain that had just been installed the week before, and, lo and behold, atop the now cracked head of the fountain, stood Sabertooth's Holy Dragon Slayer and Natsu, both clad in only their boxers, dancing Natsu's famous monkey dance, while a slack-faced, gaping group of Sabertooth members, along with a sighing Lucy, stood below. Gray snorted so hard that he almost fell over, while Erza started blinking rapidly, utterly horrified at the sight. There came a flurry of laughter and gasps from those onlooking at the sight through the communications lacrima, and comments about the two dragon slayers' bold attitudes flew about.

Once Gray had finally gotten back on his feet after his crazy laughing fit, he yelled, "Hey, Ash Brains!"

The crowd fell silent as the sound of his voice overpowered everybody else's, causing Natsu and Sting to both swivel their heads around in the middle of sticking their backsides up. Natsu's face drained of color immediately, but he kept his posture. "What, Ice Princess?"

"I got your dancing on video!"

Both the blonde and pink-head atop the fountain blanched. "_What_?"

Gray snorted. "Seriously, don't you believe me? Everybody in Magnolia's seen you two dancing like naked chickens now."

Both Natsu and Sting fell, albeit melodramatically, right off the poor mermaid's cracked head.

* * *

"I completely have a new impression of him," Rogue remarked, his voice empty of emotion, as the group neared the guild hall. Lucy smiled.

"Who? Natsu, or Sting?"

Rogue remained silent, before amending, "Both of them, actually. Although, for Sting... Not as much."

"Right. That loudmouth of a partner of yours must be a pain in the butt," Lucy teased lightly, giggling as Sting turned to her, aggravated.

"_Lucy-chan_," he simpered pitifully, in a sugary sweet voice, "_please_ don't talk about my humiliation anymore. Think of this as your _cute little Sting-kun_ begging you..."

"Aw," Lucy giggled, "okay. I'll be nice to you, just for this once. Say, Yukino..."

Yukino looked up. "Y-Yes, Lucy-san?"

"Why is your face _still_ red?"

"A-Ah! Um, I... I don't know!" the white-haired girl exclaimed in horror, slapping both of her hands onto her cheeks, before trailing off almost inaudibly, "H-His shirt..."

Lucy only grinned.

* * *

"We're back!" Gray announced triumphantly, tromping into the guild with the others right behind him. A large number of catcalls and whistles flew their way, specifically directed at two certain Dragon Slayers.

"Hey, Natsu, great show there!"

"Yo, Sting, I didn't know you could do that!"

"Sting-kun and Natsu-kun are_ hot_!"

"Hahaha, did you guys see the people around you? Hahahaha!"

Before any other comments could be spewed out, Mira stood up, smiling ever-so-cheerfully, and clapped her hands together in delight. "Great to see you, Sabertooth. We're playing Truth or Dare; how about you guys join in?"

"Not interested," Rogue muttered immediately, looking away, but Orga grinned.

"Sure! I'm gonna beat both Laxus _and_ Jura in this!"

Mira cheered. "Okay, since you guys are new, how about one of you guys goes first? And don't choose Natsu or Gray, because they've already gone."

"Rogue, how about you go first?" Lucy nudged the stoic Dragon Slayer, who had now seated himself down at the nearest table. He shook his head.

"I never agreed to this."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"_Please_?"

"_No_."

"_Pleeeeease_?"

"... Fine."

Instantaneously, everybody cheered wildly. Rogue sighed. "Is your guild always like this?"

Lucy smiled awkwardly. "Heh, yeah..."

"Alright, let's just get this over and done with. You," he said, nodding at Alzack, "Truth or Dare?"

* * *

**Here are some more pairings. Thank **agarfinkel** for suggesting these!**

**1. Sherry and Ren- decided**

**2. Hibiki and Jenny- decided**

**3. Sting and Yukino- decided (sorry, StiCy fans! D:)**

**4. Lyon and Kagura- I guess it's decided unless anyone has any objections. :D**

**5. Eve and Milliana- well, I've never heard of this pairing either, but let's go for it! Unless there are any objections.**

**Ah, sorry if I got the Orga-not-beating-Laxus part wrong (though I doubt Orga ever could, anyway) because I didn't watch that part in the anime, and I didn't read that part in the manga either. :(**

**Anyways, I think I might need a beta reader. I have a new story idea in mind, and... I need someone to see if it's okay. Anybody...?**

**Anyway, if you have any truth/dare or pairing suggestions, please feel free to tell me, thank you~**


	4. Chapter 4: Alzack Overthinks Everything

**A/N: I just want to say thank you to everyone who said they liked the chapter! You know who you are! Thank you so much!**

**I've decided to write 2 Truth-or-Dare questions for each chapter now, because, well... otherwise, each chapter would be too short to be written for that long. Yeah.**

**This chapter uses **agarfinkel** 's truth for Alzack. And yes. If you review, or already reviewed, with a Truth/Dare question, your turn will come! I promise.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Alzack is Way Too Overprotective

Alzack blinked, surprised. "Me?"

Bisca grinned, nudging her husband teasingly. "C'mon, Al! Just do it!"

"How come you didn't choose Gajeel?" Sting asked, poking his partner's arm irritatingly, causing Rogue to brush him off and push him away, slightly miffed. "Aren't you like, in love with him or something?"

Gajeel spat out the mouthful of iron he had previously been casually chowing away on, and wiped his mouth, growling, "What the hell, Saber?"

Rogue frowned, and punched him on the arm. "I am not in love with anybody," he declared solemnly, glaring at his annoying best friend. "And, unlike you, I'm straight."

"What?!" The guild burst into a cacophony of laughter.

"Seriously?"

"Buuuuurn!"

"Haha, that was total payback!"

Lucy laughed, prodding Sting with her foot teasingly, "Aw, _Sting-kun_, you... Haha! How come you didn't tell your _onee-chan_? Hahaha! So, who's the unlucky man?"

She cast an invisible glance at Yukino, whose head was lowered slightly, her eyes a little downcast.

Sting glared at her tiredly. "Lucy... Please. You know that I, the _mighty_ Sting Eucliffe, am completely straight, and am completely unafraid to admit it."

Lector crossed his arms airily. "Yeah, Sting-kun's whatever he says he is! He's awesome!"

Lucy only looked away, snickering, as the White Dragon Slayer's previously bruised- although it was still _abnormally_ large- ego suddenly blew up a whole notch once more, like the way a nuclear bomb exploded upon contact with whatever. "Egotistical," she muttered, although his sharp ears caught it.

"What? How am I egotistical? Lucy-chan, I'm just stating the facts," he remarked, grinning. At least Lector always had his back.

"_Right_," Lucy simpered sarcastically, before turning away, "Alzack, isn't it your turn?"

"Oh, um... Truth then, I guess." The ebony-locked man decided awkwardly, before turning to explain his choice at the many gaping faces. "I don't want to face a horrible death like Natsu and Gray."

Macao clapped him on the back, saying, "Aw, be a man!"

Wakaba only snorted.

"If your wife and daughter were both held captive by a dark guild," Rogue started calmly, ignoring the others' mini conversations, "and threatened to kill them if you didn't follow their demands, what would you do?"

"What?!"

"What kind of question is that?" Sting sweat-dropped, grinning awkwardly.

Rogue glanced at him sideways, not even bothering to turn his head. "I might need an idea for future reference. What would I do if you fell into a trap? I'd have to be there to save your inconsiderate little butt. Be more thoughtful, Sting."

The offended White Dragon Slayer held up his hands, "Okay, okay, jeez..."

Alzack rubbed his neck in thought, a worrisome look plastered on his face. "Uh..."

Asuka smiled cutely and patted her father's knee, "It's okay, Daddy, Mommy and I are fine!"

Bisca chuckled and patted the little girl's head. "Yeah, Al, don't sweat it. The look on your face is kinda jeopardizing."

Everybody turned back to Alzack, who was sweating furiously, a tight, narrow-eyed frown on his face, as if he was debating over whether to kill someone or not.

"Eh..."

"Hey, Alzack, buddy, you doing okay there?"

"Don't be mad, Alzack, dude. They're not gonna be kidnapped!"

"Yeah! If that ever happened, we'd definitely get revenge for you, Fairy Tail style!"

"Yeah!"

"Definitely!"

Lucy smiled, before turning to Rogue. "Hey, Rogue..."

"Hn?" He looked at her.

"Do you really think that was a good question?"

"Didn't you just hear what I told Sting?" Rogue raised an eyebrow at her, causing her to nod.

"Yeah, I know, but just look at Alzack now..."

They turned back to a flaming Alzack, who looked like he was ready to explode at any second. What an overprotective dad.

Mira giggled a little, seeing the scene that was unfolding right before her very eyes. Shy little Alzack getting all worked up about something that didn't even happen.

_How cute._

"So? Alzack," she asked, a slight teasing edge in her voice, "what's your answer?"

The poor guy growled, looking at a gun that had magically requipped into his hands and gripping it tightly.

"I'll kill them before they get any chance to do _anything_!"

"Al, please calm down," Bisca pleaded to her still fuming husband, laying her cool hand over his in hopes to calm him down. He had gotten completely worked up just by thinking of the possibility of harm coming to his beloved, and had been fuming and grouching silently over it ever since. Rogue, on the other hand, had already politely apologized.

He finally breathed out a long, deep sigh, and muttered, "Sorry, Bis."

The green-haired beauty smiled charmingly, blushing a little. "It's fine, Al. You got me worried there."

"I did?"

"Yeah..."

"... Sorry. I was worried-" He colored, a little, "- about you and Asuka."

"Al," Bisca started quietly, seemingly unaware that the whole guild was staring at them with fascination, and placed her other hand over his, "just know that Asuka and I'll be fine, so you don't need to worry."

"What if it does happen though?" Alzack asked, frowning.

"Don't worry, we're a part of Fairy Tail. We'll make it out," the cowgirl declared solemnly, "and we'll be fine, because that's what you want."

Alzack looked downwards, suddenly interested in the oaken floorboards of the guild hall, before silently turning and pulling Bisca in for a fierce, loving kiss, oblivious of an indifferent, attention-wandering Asuka. The green-haired lady seemed stunned for a second, before she also responded, melting into the embrace. Mira squeaked, although it went unnoticed, and a bunch of girls cooed, commenting lightly on how sweet the two were.

As the two pulled apart, the ebony-locked man then wrapped his arms tightly around his love. "Please don't let that happen though. I couldn't stand it if we were separated."

Bisca blinked, before blushing, and returning the loving embrace. "I know, Al. I know."

As soon as they separated once more, Mira squealed loudly, the couple-y side of her going haywire inside, snapping the two out of their private little moment, "Aw! Oh my goodness! Sorry to interrupt you guys, by the way, but that was _too_ cute!"

The Fairy Tail girls all chorused in united agreement, while a bunch of the guys nodded.

"Oh my gosh!"

"I never knew Alzack was so cutely overprotective!"

"You guys are such a cute couple!"

"Way to go, Alzack, my man!"

"Yeah, dude, that was just... _wow_!"

"Yup!"

"Aye sir!"

"I have to admit, Alzack, that was a new side of you."

"Who knew you were that overprotective?"

"That's hot!"

"Totally!"

"Did we ruin your private moment?"

"That was definitely _awesome_!"

"Guys..." Bisca muttered lowly, flushing as red as a tomato, while Alzack had turned a color that could put Erza's hair to shame.

"You guys are all so lovey-dovey, it makes me sick," Gajeel grouched from his table, jutting his jaw out. Lucy smirked.

"Don't tell me you're jealous of them, Gajeel."

"Psh, no way, Bunny Girl," the Iron Dragon Slayer snorted, sticking his nose up in the air. "I don't need to be molested and smooched to nothingness in public."

Both Bisca and Alzack turned redder at his statement, and turned away from each other. Levy also blushed slightly, and dejectedly looked away, although Lucy caught onto the gesture.

"You guys are so sweet!" Mira cooed, smiling. "Anyway, Alzack, why don't you go choose someone?"

"Uh, okay," the black-haired man shrugged, still slightly flushed from what had just happened. "Since Rogue didn't choose Gajeel, I'll just go with him instead."

The said person looked up with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"Gajeel, truth or dare?"

* * *

**Oh. My. Goodness. This chapter_ sucked_! Alzack was _way_ too OOC! I'm so sorry! D:**

**Even though it's kinda cute when he's overprotective, like when Bisca got turned to stone in the Fantasia arc.**

**Well, once I'm done with a bunch of other chapters, I'll redo some previous ones, including this one.**

**I'll update sooner than usual to make up for the lame-ness of this one!**

**R & R please, I need your suggestions, truths, and dares! Thanks so much!**


End file.
